


Roltikkon (21.)

by LachrymoseLake



Series: Hurt/Comfort Prompt List. [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Aliens, Ambiguous/Open Ending, BAMF Alex Danvers, Child Neglect, Gen, Human Trafficking, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Language Barrier, Protective Alex Danvers, Sacrifice, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 22:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LachrymoseLake/pseuds/LachrymoseLake
Summary: Backup on her six, Supergirl above and building plan fixed in her mind, Alex stormed the illegal alien trafficking ring. It was simple enough to subdue the lackies, to shatter the chains and lead the cowering, abused aliens out into the daylight.Too simple, it seemed.Not even Supergirl saw the bombs that detonated and shattered the structural supports. What Alex did see, however, as the roof began to crumble in on itself, was a tiny figure still pinned inside the building.





	Roltikkon (21.)

Alex holstered her gun.

The girl was Roltikkon, young and screaming as the building shook and started to crumble. It quaked and shivered under the weight of itself, collapsing in deadly drops of brick and steel- A downpour of death. Alex strode through that storm, weapons forgotten and eyes blazing; desperate, determined, destructive. She tore through the debris in her way, focused solely on the little one crying for help.

If she looked up, Alex was sure she would see Supergirl catching any lethal bricks, would see her finding the point of cental structure and bracing her shoulders against it, flying up to delay the inevitable collapse. But Alex didn’t look up. She didn’t have time. 

The girl was still screaming, a fallen beam from the ceiling pinning her down by the hips and digging bruisingly into the little one’s flesh. When Alex reached her, she didn’t hesitate to grip the rusty metal beam between her hands and heaved, strained slowly, surely, until it sinched up. Just one inch, almost two. 

The crying had stopped, not that is was easy to tell between crumbling concrete and falling beams. Wide, watery orange eyes blinked up at Alex, cheeks wet and face creased with pain, terror, awe. 

Alex glanced down, hard eyes softening, lashes clogged with fine dust and dirt smudge on her cheek. Those orange eyes, so young, too young, to be this place- under a crumbling abandoned building where she had been trapped, caged, enslaved with so many others. So many others who had gotten out, had survived, but not those wide eyes. 

So Alex lowered her voice. Not her volume, it would be inaudible in anything other than a near-yell, but in intensity, in tone. She spoke calmly, gently, but with the slightest undertone of urgency. 

“Okay, sweetie, you need to move for me. Okay? You gotta scoot over, I know it hurts. I  _ know _ . You’re gonna be okay; you just need to  _ move _ .” And for a second- no, two- the young thing just stared, gaped, and blinked. Alex felt the strain run through her arms, pull at her bones and shoulder. Her fingertips felt numb against the steel, her heart beating faster than it would seem as her gaze turned pleading, desperate. It was only two seconds- no, maybe three- but then the little girl seemed to understand, seemed to start, and then begin wriggling.

She squirmed, whimpering intermediately as she stretched too far, pulled fresh bruises and lacerations. Alex’s arms trembled. The building shivered, and the voice of Kara’s desperate warnings that she  _ couldn't hold up all the roof at once _ , that she  _ only had two hands  _ rang through Alex’s earpiece.

Not a second too soon, the young child was free. Laying near-limp, shivering on the concrete floor as Alex let the beam slowly drop from aching hands and clang dully.

“Okay, it’s okay, come on.” Alex coaxed, stepping forward, arms open and eyes pleading for the little one to come easily, to come  _ quickly.  _ She didn’t. Flinching away, the child scrambled, froze, caught between a falling building and a stranger. “I’m not going to hurt you, I promise. I promise. We need to go now, little one. We need to go.” Alex stepped forward, small chunks of plaster hitting her head and shoulders as it poured from the creaking sky. The child gulped and trembled, closed her eyes and turned her face away in fear. 

Alex could almost feel something straining, breaking, in her chest at the thin, weak alien girl coward under her. Her comms buzzed, Kara’s voice yelling through, demanding Alex  _ get out! Get out now, now, now!  _

The agent dove forward, scooping up the girl and praying to whatever gods there were that they would forgive her the absolute sin that was scaring this sweet, shaking bundle of life in her arms. Turning on her heel, Alex  _ sprinted  _ the way she came. She bowed her head, shoulders curving to protect her charge as larger and larger sections of roof and beam and whatever else was in the building came crashing down.

Outside was their safety. It was a rickety doorway of light that… that was getting smaller, and smaller, and-

Alex thrust the girl out in front of her, diving forward and praying she had thrown the little one clear from the wreckage- even as concrete clamped down on her torso, pinning her halfway free. She probably blacked-out, if only for a second, because the next thing she knew small hands were shaking her shoulder, she couldn’t breathe through the stabbing pain in her chest, and the dust from the collapse was slowly clearing away from the blue sky of National City. 

Alex thought about moving, muscles tensing as if to do so, and that was enough. She choked on an agonised gasp. She couldn’t move. Blinking rapidly, like the desperate flutterings of hummingbird's wing against the wind, Alex tried to squint through the thick liquid coating her eyelashes.

She saw those orange eyes blinking slowly, peering down at her with something akin to terror. Terror for  _ Alex.  _

Alex tried to shift on instinct, tried to reach out and comfort, but something stabbed along her spine. She couldn’t feel her legs. She tried not to think about what that could mean. Blocks of bricky concrete slid together, closer to the floor, crushing Alex’s ribs even more. That slight shift caused a small avalanche of rubble to tricky down, but then a tiny trickle became a steady stream.

“G-go,” Alex rasped, jerking her face around to hide from showers of stone. “I’ll be fine, but you've got to move, sweetie. You’ve got to go.” She couldn’t understand the sounds that came out of the little girl’s mouth, but there was a rhythm and civility to it. The girl’s hands hesitantly touched Alex’s face, brushing off the dust and grim. She was speaking again, eyes sad.

“No, no, it’s okay. T- They’re coming, d-don’t worry. Someone will get you.” But the girl didn’t go, didn’t run as she should. Instead, small hands tugged at the flat, fat slabs of heavy concrete that trapped one of Alex’s arms.

Something huge rumbled in the distance. The stone shattered, and the earth shook, a ghastly roar echoed off the standing walls of the estate. Alex could hear the familiar sound of Supergirl’s laser vision searing through everything it touched, and DEO guns chattering harshly. 

Glancing up, trying to direct the worrying child knelt next to her, Alex continued. 

“You see that- that person in red an’ blue?” Alex’s couldn’t  _ couldn’t  _ move her head enough to catch a glimpse, but she saw the little girl turn to follow the movement of the figure. She took a breath, lungs straining against the crushing weight. “She’s goin’ to save me, okay? She’s gonna get me. So it’s okay, I’m- I’m okay. But I need you to go, little one. I-I need you to find someone in charge and- someone in charge to take care of you. Do you understand? I need you to get out of here.” Alex breathed, voice tight as she tried to push the little one away from her, out of the danger zone and to the outside world. Pale fingers clung to Alex’s arm, eyes searching as the little alien tried futilely to tug the agent out from under the wreckage. 

It was useless; the pulling only served to hurt Alex more. She gasped, bile caught acridly in her throat as she fought a cough.

“ _ No,  _ no, please. Stop, please stop that.” And the child did, just in time for something further inside the building to give way. Everything heaved, there was a second of suspense, uncertainty in the very brick of the building- as if it wasn’t sure if it was ready to drop -and then in caved in on itself. 

It took a second for Alex’s gasps to die down, for the blackness in her vision to recede and dizziness to fade- but when it did, she reached up and grabbed the little hand in a fierce grip. Her voice came out hoarser than she’d ever heard, firmer, a command.

‘Go.’

And the child did. Finally, she did. Reluctantly she did. Scrambling through the rubble and dust, Alex watched as her tiny frame disappeared. 

She tried not to think about the shadows creeping along the edge of her vision. She really did try, but she was a scientist: it wasn’t in her nature to ignore facts. And there were quite a few things about this situation that could be considered ‘fact’. She was trapped under the building unable to move. Fact. She couldn’t feel her feet. Fact. The dampness trickling around, and pooling under her waist, was _a lot _of blood. Fact. 

Supergirl wouldn’t reach her in time. Fact. 

If only she could turn just an inch, maybe two. If only she could see that beautiful blonde hair and smiling blue eyes. If only she could hold her hand, pull her close. If only- If only- 

The rubble was so cold against her cheek, the gritty sand easily ignorable. Her head lulled, twisting into the solid presence of the stone beneath her. It was easy to deny the blackness when her eyes drifted closed. Gave her a chance to think, to… to… Alex wished that the mere thought of thinking was easier. But it wasn’t. 

She heard the shattering or concrete, the  _ vvum  _ of laser vision as it slashed through living matter and dead alike. Those sounds, they were like a lullaby, a thrumming annoyance at the back of Alex’s mind that showed no sign of stopping.

Kara... Kara wouldn’t get to her. Fact.

Oblivion couldn’t be fought any longer, the flickering hope of rescue puttering out, starved of oxygen. Darkness wrapped around her, sounds muffled, drawing out and blurring together into white noise. White and black swirled, grey descended; grey feeing, grey vision, grey weight cooling her trapped body. And like a signal fighting past static, a final thought echoed remorsefully.

She... she was going to die, fac-

Tiny hands gripped her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Still working my way through my prompt list, but ah, how life likes to get in the way. Not a long one today, unfortunately, but I like the general feel of this one (if not the execution) and think it might end up linking up to other prompts from the list.
> 
> Anyways! Hope everyone has a wonderful day!


End file.
